The Beginning Of Something New
by chibi-chocobo
Summary: Ill tell you a little bit of chapter 1 Lenalee meets Lavi in the train and Lavi begins to turn red. Lenalee trys to figure out why his face is red, is it fever? or is it.........
1. Unknown Reason

**First Chapter/ First Story/First Lavi x Lenalee**

Me: Yay! Does a random happy dance

Lenalee: Chocobo.. Chan..?

Lavi: Uhh.. someone call the doctor

Me: No no sits back down im ok 8D

Lenalee was walking up to the train station, her mission didn't go really well since the innocence there was a FAKE.. AGAIN. She sat down on the seat and waited for the train to arrive, while she was waiting she was remembering the time when she first met her friends : Lavi, Allen, Krory, Kanda and Miranda. She giggled when Komui would always give one of them a death glare when Lavi or Allen would talk to her nonstop which made Lenalee smile.

Finally the train arrived , Lenalee stood up and stepped inside. She was about to sit down when she heard a familiar voice, "Hiya Lenalee!" She spun around to see who it was and who was it? Of course it was Lavi since his speech is always slang. "Ahh.. Hello Lavi Kun" she finally sat down with Lavi sitting on the opposite side. "Sooo how did ya mission go?" She sighed "It was a big joke again…,what about yours?"

Lavi opened the window and smiled " Hehe it went well as always! " She looks at the isle as if she was expecting someone , "Huh.. is there someone ya looking for?" Lavi looked widely at her. Lenalee looked at him slowly "Wasn't Krory supposed to come back with you?" Lavi laughed " Ahh right Kuro chan , on the way we met up with Allen and he and Kuro chan were starving so they said they would catch up later after they ate.

Lenalee giggled at the thought of Allen and Krory just eating as fast as they can to fill up their empty stomachs. Lavi blushed slighty abit when Lenalee giggled, for some reason every time she giggles it always made him blush. Lenalee looked at Lavi blankly " Uh.. is something wrong Lavi kun..? I think you have a fever." She slipped her hands under his bandana "Ehh!? Its not even warm its cold !" Lavi blushed even more _whats wrong with me today why are my cheeks burning hot ! _Lenalee thought of all the reasons why Lavi's face was red. "Hmm.." she put a finger on her lips " Maybe…no.. you wouldn't … yeah…" Lavi looked at her shyly " Maybe. No you wouldn't yeah WHAT?.."

------End Of Chapter One ------ Sorry it really wasn't that interesting was it.. well soon later ill Chapter 2 will be better! XD does the happy dance

Lavi: Uhhh Chibi Chan is going crazy 0-0''

Lenalee:... uh its probably from all the chocolate she ate before she made the first chapter


	2. The Start?

Woot! Chapter 2 is here! Pplz!

Me: yay chapter 2 is up and this time its gonna get better!

Lavi: Uh oh.. I hate the sound of that

Lenalee: Uh.. Chocobo chan.. ?

Me: mhm?

Lenalee: uhh.. nvm

Me and Lavi: --'' …

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - -

Lavi looked at her shyly and yet curiously " What do ya mean by that?" Lenalee smiled " Um.. this might sound weird but I think you have a head ache because you miss being around with Krory and Allen right now ..D am I correct?''

"Eh.. soo.. uh.. Lenalee chan?"

"Mhm..?"

"Are you saying that im gay.."

"Uh… no…."

" But what you just said now.."

Lenalee jerked a bit " Uh.. Lavi kun im not calling you gay im just saying uh… well…friends do miss eachother you know!!" Lavi smiled " Oh Well! ANYWAYZ! Where Here!"

Lavi and Lenalee stood up as the train began to stop. While the train was still moving Lenalee and Lavi walked into the isle and were about to head to the doors when finally the train stopped and..

"Ahh!" Lavi fell on top of Lenalee

"Uh.. Lavi kun.. uh sorry .."

Lavis face started to turn red again and the people around them began to gossip and chuckle. Clueless Lenalee happily stood " Ah Lavi kun its alright! Everyone makes mistakes!" She took hold of Lavi's hand and dragged him out of the train.

Lavi stood up and immediately apologized to her " Lavi kun! Its alright! As I said everyone makes mistakes!" Lenalee smiled happily " Now I think I no why your face was red back then!" Lavi was about to say something when something touched his lips softly. Lenalee kissed him softly as ever and looked back at him and smiled " Does this answer you question Lavi kun"

End Of Chapter 2

Lavi: Ahh! oh well at least Lenalees cute

Lenalee: blush


	3. Admit

Yay! Here it is! Chapter 3!

wakes Lavi up

Lavi: Wa..? oh…not this again…

Lenalee: ……I still like Allen Kun though chibi chan…

puts hands on hips What so ur saying Lavis not hot!?

Lavi: .. uh….Chibi chan…--;

Lenalee and Lavi arrived at the Black Order holding hands. When Komui saw them holding hands he screamed and jumped onto Lavi. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU HOLD HANDS WITH MY LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui took a massive drill out of his pocket (I don't know how it fit in there though XD) and chased after Lavi. "Ahh, I did nothing! Get away from me! Your scarier than Yu Chan! T.T" "Nii san.." lenalee sighed. Komui turned around to see his dear sister " Huh? Ahh! my little Lenalee! You want to say somethi-" Lenalee kicked his brother in the face which made him hide away in the corner. "Hah!? My Lenalee! Why did you hit me ... Why are you helping that stupid lavipuss..."(Lavi +octopus)

Lenalee walked over to her brother " Nii san.. uh.. um.. how should i say this?.. I Like Lavi Kun." Komui.. shocked in horror screamed and grabbed onto her arm " Nouuuu!!!!!!!!!! My Lenalee how can you betray your brother! Nuuuu! How can you marry without me ! " Lenalee kicked Komui again " Who said i was gonna get married! Im not even old enough!" She left Komui in the corning crying and walked over to Lavi who was hiding in the corner from Komui. "Man.. Your brother is the most craziest person i've ever met!" Komui, in the corner was glaring at Lavi who he now hated.

_Ill get him later... Ill save my sweet Lenalee from his evil rath BWHAHAHA!! _"Eh..!? Komui san?" Komui turned to see Allen. "Uh.. What are you doing here..?" Allen shyly smiled " uh i was seeing if Lenalee Chan is back from her mission..you see.. she was supposed to be here first but me and Krory came first." Komuis face bagan to change into a sad puppys face "Allen you got to help me T T, Lavis got her under his spell hes trying to steal my Lenalee from me...!!!" Allen stepped back a little bit from the crazy man. "ALLEN! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!!!" This time, shocked, Allen ran away from Komui who was now after Allen for help.

Kanda came out of his room looking pissed "Che.. wtf was that now..God.. im hungry."

Meanwhile Lenalee and Lavi were having a nice conversation while they were heading down to the cafeteria. They walked up to Jerry and got there meal that sat down and began to eat there dinner "I wonder if Allen and Kuro chan beat us to here.." Lenalee smiled " Looks like they did! Theres Krory san!" Krory turned where the direction of his name came from "Ah! Lenalee, Lavi!" He sat down next to Lavi and began to devour his meal "Uh.. Wheres Allen" Lenalee asked Krory. Krory looked up "Didnt you see him? He was looking for you." "Dont Worry! He'l turn up soon! He never misses his dinner nor breakfast or lunch" Lavi laughed.

"ALLLENNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui and Allen came running into the cafeteria and bashed into Kanda ." Oi! Moyashi!!!" Allen shocked, ran all the way to where Lavi ,Lenalee and Krory were sitting " Ahh! Lenalee Chan there you are!, Lavi! Help Meeeeee! Komuis begging me to help Lenalee ! I dont even know what hes talking about.." Lenalee sighed" Never mind ill handle this.. again.. " She activated her innocence this time and kicked Komui really hard on the head " Nii San! I TOLD YOU! I DONT NEED ANY HELP!!! IM OK! I LIKE BEING WITH LAVI!" This put everyone in the cafeteria in silence..Krory choked on his food" Uh... Lavi Kun.."

"Mhm..?"

"You didnt tell me you were going out with Lenalee.."

" Oh sorry.. well we didnt really go out we just started our new relationship in the train"

"Oh..."

Miranda came in humming a tune which now everyone can hear , she stopped and turned white " Ahh! Sorry! Sorry ! Did i interupt something special Ahh SORRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She ran out of the room and ran back into her room.

Krory,Lavi,Allen and finders : --''

Lenalee let go of Komui and went back to her table "Well at least thats settled

--------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3 please review

hehe

Lavi: woah.. that for a minute there was tense .. when everyone got quiet

Allen and Krory: Yup

Miranda: Is it okay for me to come in now!?


End file.
